Potential
by Mikale
Summary: my first fic. When the hybrid was created it was expected to help the Lycans and put an end to the war. Well sorry some fairy tales dont end up with happily ever after. the lycans are almost extinct due to the combined hunting of both vampires and hybrid
1. ch 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Underworld or anything associated with it. P.S whenever the Vampires "Vamp Out" their faces become like those on the show Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Just thought I'd add a lil spice to it.

Potential

After quickly discerning there wasn't any movement in the alley below, the young man launched himself over the alley and onto the next roof, clearing the 12 foot gap with ease.

As he began walking towards the other side of the roof to continue on his trip the wind suddenly shifted and a new scent hit nostrils. It was a cold metallic smell, the smell of the dead. Vampire!

He ducked down behind a nearby ventilation shaft and tried to determine where the scent was coming, but with the wind dying on and off and changing directions, he had no way of discerning where the smell was coming from.

Then, as if some god somewhere had granted his wish, the wind shifted and hit him full in the face with a renewed ferocity.

Behind him! He jumped out and to the left of his little hideaway just as a spray of high velocity bullets tore through where he had been squatting down not a second ago. As he landed he rolled onto his right shoulder behind a nearby low wall.

He winced as another short spray of bullets tore into the wall spraying chips off the wall. Breathing deeply, just a little more than annoyed, he pulled out his trusty Colt .45 pistol and checked the clip to make sure it was full. Sure enough, 8 light blue bullets gleamed out at him with an eerie glow. Slamming the clip shut he pulled back on the hammer, and allowed his sense to roam to allow him to orient on his target.

He could hear the slow deliberate steps coming towards him and he heard/smelt the heavy leather rustling in the wind.

"Ok, so a DeathDealer, nothing to worry about," he told himself quietly but something nagged at him. DeathDealers were rare to hunt alone. He'd have to keep an eye out for another Dealer or two.

He could hear the steps coming closer. Slowly, he counted down from three and leapt out to his right firing 2 shots almost point blank into the stunned Vampire. The first grazed his upper arm left arm but the second hit home burying itself right above his heart.

The startled vampire dropped to the ground writhing in pain. Within seconds, the telltale blue glow began to deteriorate his skin and smoke began wafting up out of his mouth as the vampire tried to breathe. But he didn't have anytime to celebrate his kill as two black on black shadows detached themselves from the walls and opened up on him.

Jumping back he avoided the first spray of bullets but the second volley form his partner tore into him full force.

The Silver Nitrate bullets now known as an almost instant death sentence to any Lycan except for maybe the very Old, tore through his flesh and muscle. The impact from the spray caused him to let go of his pistol and knocked him back and off the edge of the roof into the deep dark shadowy recesses of the alley below.

The two DeathDealers walked over to the edge to confirm their kill when suddenly, out of the shadows came a face of fury. Pupiless, Midnight Blue eyes stared out at them with hate in their deepest recesses. Sharp Canines showing full force that his eyes were not the only weapons he had. A sharp SHINK also indicated that he was also no longer unarmed.

The Lycan youth landed between the two startled Vampires, where he quickly swiveled, bringing his right blade to the back of the neck of one on his right and his left blade slicing through the throat of the vampire on his left, effectively decapitating both enemies at once.

As both the bodies slumped to the ground, he depressed the hidden wires in his palms and both blades moved forward about an inch before sliding back into his sleeves to once again be employed at another time. As he took in a deep breathe, he allowed his eyes to return to their natural light blue color and his fangs to ease back into his gums.

He took a quick gaze up at the quarter moon and mentally ticked off another night. Only twelve more days till full moon. Glancing around to make sure noone had seen him he took off at full speed leaping over the alleys and jumping form roof to roof towards the clock tower he called his home.

Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I havent updated in the longest f-ing time but hey I want to continue this story

Ch. 2

SKREET SKREEET SKREET

"Ughhhhh, another day, " complained the lump of blankets on the bed.

Reaching out, a masculine but thin arm with clearly defined forearm muscles clicked off the annoying alarm. The movement caused the top blanket to shift down to uncover his face.

While he wasn't the most handsome guy he certainly wasn't ugly. He kept his dirty blonde hair cropped close down to an eighth of an inch to keep it out of the way when he fought. His face was clean shaven unlike most of his kind who seemed to prefer to look like Grizzly Adams. He had a strong chin but with high cheekbones. His sky blue eyes which before his turning had been kind now could turn into a deadly stare that could cause even the most hardened person to falter. Right now those eyes were filled with a sad knowing that today would be another fight for survival in a world he didn't ask to survive in to begin with.

As he sat up he heard his radio turn to the D.C Morning show. "Hey there all you beautiful Washington goers welcome to D.C. Morning here's Chris with your afternoon traffic and weather." The guy named Chris rattles off something about it being gently cool today but that traffic was going to be a problem because of the snowfall that came down early this morning.

Suppressing the urge to complain, he pulled his legs off the bed and realized that he was still dressed in his jeans from last night and his boots. He took off his boots and pants and hurried to the shower to escape the cold tiles on the floor. Although he had lived here in D.C for almost a year now he still couldn't get used to the cold that was so different from the warm climate that was common to his hometown of San Clemente in California.

Running the water as hot as he could get it, he pulled off his clothes and was about to jump into the shower when his mind registered something was out of place. Stepping back he looked into the cracked mirror and looked himself over. He noticed the 5 dark spots on his chest and right shoulder from where he had been shot the previous night were healing pretty well but were still leaking the silver out of the newly healed skin's pores. Frowning he pressed on each of the wounds compressing some of the silver out of each until he was satisfied he couldn't get anymore out. Wiping his hands on the towel hanging from the rack on the wall he left a silver track on it. He jumped in the shower and washed some of last nights grime off, savoring the feeling of the hot water running down his back.

Ten minutes later after he was done showering he went to his closet to pick out what he was going to wear. Great choice he thought as he looked at his poor selection of clothing. In the end he decided on wearing his dark blue jeans, loose for free movement but not as baggy as his old gang banger pals from Cali used to wear, a black belt with a longhorn belt buckle, white tee-shirt and his boots. Now that he was satisfied with his appearance he could clean his weapons and his coat from all the blood on the arms.

Walking over to his dresser he looked at his gauntlet styled switchblades. Each blade about 18 inches long when sheathed could extend to a full 20 inches beyond his arms when he depressed the pressure wire on the insides of his wrists. He had decided he would need them when he fought with his hands the first time he ran out of rounds for his pistol. Normally he carried up to 60 rounds but that night ………

6 months earlier

Dammit, they just keep coming, he thought. As he risked a peek out over the edge of the apartment buildings raised rooftop he saw the death dealers had 5 more reinforcements show up from down the alley. He looked down at the kid kneeling next to him and realized he had the oddest feeling that protecting was something he had to do, that letting the vampires get this 12 year old kid was something he could not and would not allow. Gritting his teeth he felt his resolve tighten and drew courage from the fact that the kid looked at him like a guardian. He couldn't let him down.

With this iron cold resolve in his heart he sat up and began opening fire on the oncoming vampires. He was able to hit the first one with his first set of three shots. He saw the vamp go down and the other 7 renewed their fire with a new vehemence. He emptied his clip into the area where they were most clustered and hit two more with his last two shot.

"Fuck it!" he heard come from down in the alley. As he watched he saw each of the Vamps take on their feral faces and come sprinting down the alley heedless of the rounds I was sending there way. As he hit each one with my pistol fire they would fall and burn up from the deadly UV rounds I was shooting at them. Suddenly CLICK!

The sound of the pistol going dry was louder than the gunshots it seemed. Each of the Vamps took to the fire escapes and started making leaps from wall to wall climbing up to get my precious cargo. As the first Deathdealers boots hit the iron fire escape he felt the kid grab his arm and start to cry. That's when the kid looked up at me and asked

"Mik, are we going to die?" His name brought him out of his reverie and led him to the current problem of the three vampires coming up the alley walls.

"Not if I can do anything about it," he told him with a coming sense of dread on his heart. He pulled the kid off his arm and pushed him behind him so that he could protect him. Mik didn't even know the kids name but he was going to do what he had to in order to protect him. He didn't know what he could do against three vampires but

His thoughts were interrupted by the first vampire landing on the rooftop ledge.


End file.
